¿Aún no sabes quien soy?
by YukitzaCiel
Summary: ESTE ES UN PEQUEÑO: ARTURO Y MERLIN. ¡ESPERO LES GUSTE! PASEN Y LEAN. DEJEN REVIEWS. :D LOVE MERTHUR 3


_Nada me pertenece. Ni Merlín, ni Arturo._

_Ni el bombonas de Lancelot, ni el cuerazo de Gweine; los cuales, no vienen al caso._

_¿Aún no sabes quien soy?_

_Un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos azules; Se despierta y, extrañamente nota que se encuentra acostado sobre paja en un granero oscuro, muy oscuro. Sin entender nada observa, todo a su alrededor sin levantarse del suelo. _

_Estaba seguro que se había dormido en su Sommier la noche anterior, mirando su novela favorita. "Dulce amor". De la nada; dos brazos aparecen. Uno, a cada lado de su frágil y delgado cuerpo envolviéndolo, sintiendo; como es abrazado por la espalda, su corazón pega un salto y, sigue retumbando en su pecho abruptamente. Sabe que esos brazos .lo protegen. por que, no es la primera vez que tiene esos absurdos sueños, y espera inconcientemente que no sea la ultima noche, que pueda sentir aquel calor embriagarle, con puras ilusiones, que le queman, cada vez que lo ve. qué lo siente y lo dejan a su merced._

_Una nostalgia; que no comprende, lo asusta._

_No quiere girar a verle, no quiere que se esfume ese sueño. Pero desea locamente volver a ver esos ojos sinceros, tan azules como el mar, contrastando con el verdadero sol que representaban; sus suaves y lacios cabellos dorados y, esos finos, dulces y serenos labios que le hablan al oído; sensuales, probocadores y letales… de quien lo escuche, consiguiendo. Dominar. su corazón_

**¿Aún no sabes quien soy?**

**Soy alguien qué quiere luchar, alguien qué busca salir de su propia oscuridad. Nunca creía en magos, ni en cuento de hadas. Como príncipe nunca me sentí un Dios, solo un tonto con unas cuantas mallas y camisas de seda. Portando. una insignificante espada que ahora, solo ves; Como, juguetes en manos de niños inocentes. **

**Si crees que el mundo, no es lo suficientemente antipático, tienes qué recordarme. No soy un cielo de hombre. Pero te are flotar en las nubes mas altas con solo nombrarme. **

**¿Quizás, ahora me odies? Pero llegaras a adorarme y, te esperare, con la paciencia de un mendigo errante. **

**Sabiendo, qué llegara el día en que simplemente recordaras que eres solo para mi y, te amare. Como, un ángel sin alas que torturara tus sueños. **

**¿Por qué, tiemblas?**

**No temas mi bello ángel, no pienso lastimarte.**

**Tu has domado a la bestia que vivía dentro de mí.**

**Mírame a los ojos y conoce mi alma. No te lo ordeno. te lo suplico. Pero… no mires la sangre que e derramado, solo mira mi deseo de amarte, de quererte, de adorarte, de tentarte; Con la ingenua esperanza de un nuevo mañana. Donde ambos estemos juntos. **

**Sonó tonto.**

**lose. **

**pero mientras mas te miro, mas tonto me vuelvo y mas me gusta tenerte… así, temblando en mis brazos. por que, no solamente te deseo en cuerpo. Si, no… también en alma. **

**Para saberme, totalmente dueño de tu corazón, de tus suspiros… Por que, solo tu me das vida en cada sueño.**

**Pero, qué tonto soy. Mira, como sonrío cada vez que me miras.**

**¿Por qué te quedas mudo. Acaso. me temes? ¡No me temas! Solo quiero amarte através de esté impredecible y extraño sueño .nuestro. solo, nuestro. **

**Nuestro regalo del cielo.**

**¿Sabes? **

**No ah terminado nuestra misión… y, **

La voz sonaba triste, y lamentable.

"**Aún no sabes quien soy" **

Escucho; una vez mas.

Estrujándole el corazón. Los brazos que lo envolvían .Desaparecen. Y, siente mucho frío por todo su cuerpo.

**Soy tu ángel de la guarda. **

**—**_¿Mi ángel?— __susurra. Incrédulo, abrazándose a si mismo. Queriendo desaparecer los voraces, escalofríos que llegaban de la mano de la inoportuna, soledad._

**Por siempre… Por ti y para ti.**

**—**_¿Por que?._

_**Por amor.**_

**—**_¿Por qué, Yo?.¿Por que a mi?_

**Por que, eres mi amado y fiel, Amigo.**

Se despierta asustado, con el cuerpo traspirado y el corazón totalmente loco, se calma. Respira y, soba su frente mientras sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas que caen sin evitarlo, sobre su pecho. Empezando a hipar , el dolor es intenso donde se hallaba su ahora inútil, corazón.

Lo intenta, sujetando con su mano derecha su pecho, para que se calme y deje de latir. Desconsoladamente. Nada funciona. Por que… solo él con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos, puede darle la paz que su cuerpo, mente y alma necesitan para calmar a su corazón.

Se levanta; se dirige al tocador. Agacha su rostro mojándose la manos, la nuca y, el penoso rostro. Se mira en aquel espejo insolente que refleja su dolor. Por que sabe que le falta algo, y no sabe como encontrarlo.

Son las tres de la mañana y vuelve a recostarse, deseando dormir. Esperando; volver a los brazos, que lo hacen feliz. **—** Quizás, no te recuerde. Quizás, no sepa nada de ti. Pero sé que mi corazón sabe quien eres… —Dice al fin. **—** ¿Y si, apareces… con otro nombre, otro rostro, y otro cuerpo diferente?.— sus ojos se cierran una vez mas, sintiéndose de nuevo envuelto en un reconocido calor.

**_El sabrá reconocerme y así sabrás, quien soy._**

Mas tranquilo. sonríe, solo sonríe; dejándose amar.

* * *

No se… por que escribí esto… pero lo escribí. :D espero les guste.

Para que entiendan un poco mas. Aquí nos encontramos, con un; Merlín en el siglo XXl. Que, ya no recuerda nada y, ah olvidado a quien pertenecía su corazón.

Con tristeza. Arturo, qué sigue dormido en las penumbras .vigilándole. Cuidando de su amado. Se ah dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por él. Desesperado, cada noche que los Dioses se lo permiten. se escabulle, entre los sueños de su hechicero y, Le suplica que le recuerde, pues pronto puede que vuelvan a reencontrarse. Awwwwwww! Y.Y llanto. Xd


End file.
